Gohan's Adventures
by Comet Jessica
Summary: What if Gohan were to beat Buu, and what happens afterwards? Used to be named Buu Saga revisited. Starts at Buu saga. GPC friendship and GVG friendship. VgVegeta
1. Gohan Returns

Hello, guys! This is my first DBZ fan fiction, so please be nice. I'm a huge fan of Piccolo and Gohan, so of course they would be in my story. So here goes. This takes place during the Buu saga. Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ as much as I wish I could.

"Talking." ** Thinking**

_Telepathic thinking_

Chapter 1. Gohan's return

Goku sat watching what was happening on earth, and it wasn't good. "No, Gotenks! Is Gohan ready yet?"

The elder kai looked up and said, "Oh, he's been ready for a half hour."

Gohan looked at Elder Kai in bewilderment and then jumped to his feet.

Kabito stood up, ready for transport.

Goku looked at his oldest son, feeling proud. "Go get him, Gohan. Piccolo's the only one down there now."

Yes, it was true. Buu managed to kill Gotenks, Trunks and Goten fused together. Gohan nodded, his face grim. He had to be quick and make sure his mentor/friend was not killed as well. Before Gohan had a chance to react, he was on earth. "Thanks, Kabito. Before you leave, could you do something for me?"

"Yes, Gohan, what is it?" Kabito asked.

"Could you change my outfit?"

Kabito nodded, and Gohan's gi was changed. It was the orange and blue outfit his father wore, and on the back the slogan for Piccolo, to prove that he had trained under him. Gohan felt satisfied and smiled at Kabito. Kabito nodded and disappeared.

Gohan felt two kis nearby and powered up. _I'm coming, Piccolo. _Gohan thought.

DBZDBZDBZ

Piccolo couldn't believe what just happened. **Goten. Trunks. **Piccolo felt pained by their death. Of course, who would blame him? He thought Gohan was dead, too.

_I'm coming, Piccolo. _Piccolo froze. He remembered that voice from somewhere. He shook it off.

Buu looked at Piccolo and said, "Shame. You're the only one to spar with. It'll be too easy."

Buu threw a kamehameha wave towards Piccolo, that could have killed him, if he weren't prepared for it, and someone else hadn't blocked it with another blast.

"I wouldn't underestimate Piccolo if I were you, Buu," someone said, angrily.

Piccolo turned to see who it was…

DBZDBZDBZ

Ooh. Who is it? AS if you don't know.

Sorry it's so short. I'll update as soon as I have one review.


	2. Gohan Fights

Wow, I love the reviews! So on with the story, eh?

Chapter 2: Gohan fights

(Last Time on Dragon Ball Z)

"_I wouldn't underestimate Piccolo if I were you, Buu," someone said, angrily. _

_Piccolo turned to see who it was…_

_Telepathic talking _**Thinking **"Speaking"

(End Last time)

Piccolo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Vegeta had said it. Buu killed Gohan, and yet…There he was. He was the one who sent the telepathic message. Piccolo smirked at Buu. Gohan was stronger now; he knew it.

Buu glanced at Gohan, and said, "I killed you before."

Gohan answered, "Nah. That would've been too easy." With that, he flew at Buu and kicked him on the face, which sent him flying. Gohan followed and kept attacking him, eventually making them both disappear in the rocks.

"What?" Piccolo muttered.

Soon he saw Buu be thrown into the sky. "Th-That was Gohan?!"

Buu twisted only to be met with an elbow in his face, sending him into the ground. Buu stood and said, "Not bad, but let me show you some real power."

Gohan scowled and sneered, "You expect me to just stand here? I don't think so." As Gohan flew closer, Buu was turning the area red, which made Gohan stop. It took a second to realize what he was doing. Gohan flew back towards Piccolo, who had no clue on what was going on. Grabbing Piccolo, Gohan flew out of range of Buu's self-destruct attack.

Both Gohan and Piccolo were shaky and after Gohan made sure it was safe, he released Piccolo and asked, "You okay?"

Piccolo said, "Yeah. Didn't see that coming. Thank you." Gohan smiled at his mentor/friend. It was nice to be able to see his friend.

DBZDBZDBZ

"What do you mean, fusion?" King Yemma asked the person.

"I mean, two people can fuse into one every hour for thirty minutes! Gohan needs someone to fuse with, so it should be my dad!" Trunks was getting agitated.

"Yeah, so Buu can be defeated," Goten added.

King Yemma glanced at the two kids. Then he pressed a button and spoke into the machine. "Get me Vegeta." Two minutes later, Vegeta popped up.

"Why does King…Trunks?" Vegeta looked at his son, shocked.

"Amusing, Dad. I'm not a king." Goten and Trunks laughed.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

Trunks looked up at his dad and said, "Goten and I got our butts kicked."

Vegeta was confused. "From what? A bug?"

Goten said, "No, Buu is still alive."

That struck Vegeta on the button. **All that I did was pointless, **Vegeta thought angrily.

King Yemma spoke up. "Gohan is fighting Buu right now, but their powers are equal. If you fuse with him, Buu will be powerless to stop you."

Vegeta uncrossed his arms. "Fine. What is this fusion thing?"

King Yemma said, "Well, unfortunately, Goten and Trunks can't teach you. They have an appointment. However, I know someone who can."

DBZDBZDBZ

"What do you mean, you want me to teach him? He's stubborn." Goku looked at King Yemma in bewilderment. Goku teach Vegeta?! Goku had to laugh.

Suddenly from behind him, Vegeta snapped, "What are you laughing at Kakkarot?" Goku fell back anime-style, and said, "Geez, Vegeta. Don't scare me like that." Vegeta just grunted.

Goku got up and rubbed his head and said, "Okay, then let's get started."

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan and Piccolo stood in silence.

Gohan was thinking of a plan, knowing that Buu was planning as well.

Piccolo, on the other hand, was talking, with telepathy.

_Hey, Piccolo! _Goku said.

_Goku? _Piccolo tried to show no emotion.

_Yep, it's me. Hey, listen. I found someone that can help Gohan win the battle with Buu. The only thing is, we need you to teach Gohan something._ Goku smiled, knowing all too well that Piccolo would not mind.

_What do you need me to teach him? _Piccolo hoped it wasn't the fusion dance.

_Oh, nothing much really. Just the fusion dance. _Goku laughed, remembering when Trunks and Goten had to be taught.

_Goku, do you really think I could teach him to…er…dance?_ Gohan was looking at Piccolo now, knowing he was using telepathy.

_Aw, come on, Piccolo! It can't be that hard. I have to teach this guy, too! _Goku glanced at Vegeta.

_Grrr...Fine._ Piccolo sighed.

_Thanks, Piccolo. Gotta go! _

Piccolo looked at Gohan and said, "I was talking to Goku."

"Oh, really? What did Dad say?"

"I have to…uh…teach you something."

"Ah, okay. But before we start, we should probably get Dende." Gohan turned to walk away.

"Gohan, Dende was killed, remember?" Piccolo stared at Gohan.

Gohan was surprised, however, that Piccolo didn't feel Dende's chi. "You mean to tell me, Piccolo, that you don't feel his chi?" Gohan turned back to face Piccolo, and at that moment, some energy was racing towards Gohan. Gohan turned and his face showed recognition. The next thing he knew he was in the trees, covered. All he felt was pain.

DBZDBZ

What was Gohan hit with? Will he be okay? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!! 1 review is 1 update.


End file.
